


Take My Hand

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, and will absolutely take that shit out for them, mischief does not like the look of them, ruckus getting smacked around due to explosions happens more than any of them really like, talk about the biochips, that poor boy has had too many concussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble finds out about the biochips, and had a bad reaction.





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivineValley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineValley/gifts).



> Prompt from tumblr: “Just take my hand. It’ll be better, I promise.” For Rabble Ruckus and mischief!  
> I added Loudmouth because I had to. I love him so much. I hope you don't mind  
> Loudmouth belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Sidenote: this is my 200th fic and that is kind of incredible to me. Thank you all <3

Rabble startled back to himself, disoriented and unsure of where he was. Mischief was on his knees in front of him, talking slowly. Rabble could barely understand him over the roar in his ears. 

Which was when Rabble realized that he couldn’t actually get any air in his lungs. He was in the middle of a full blown panic attack. It had been a long time since he had one, and he forgot how dizzying and overwhelming they were. 

One of the things that usually helped Rabble come back down, was finding out what caused the attack. He thought back; Mischief had been telling him something about themselves, about all their brothers, something medical. Something to do with chips.

Oh. Oh no.

Mischief had found irregularities in a head scan after Ruckus’ last concussion and then ran tests on the rest of them. 

There were chips in all of them, that had the capacity to do things  _ to _ them, to send signals to their brains against their will. And Mischief was almost positive that  _ all _ clones had them. Someone wanted to control them, might already  _ be _ controlling them. That thought crossing his mind constricted Rabble’s lungs all over again. 

“Just take my hand. It’ll be better, I promise.” Mischief’s voice finally cut through his panic. ”I think I can remove ours without an issue.”

“But what about Lud’ika? All the others? Can’t we help them?!” Rabble’s breath was still coming in short pants, even as he took Mischief’s hand. The idea of Loudmouth being affected by whatever was in them sent Rabble’s panic into overdrive.

Mischief gave him a pained look, “We can’t save everyone, we don’t know how closely we are being monitored.”

“I won’t leave Loudmouth behind, Chief. I  _ can’t _ .” The thought of leaving him behind to face whatever may come  _ alone _ was too much for Rabble. He couldn’t get any air into his lungs again, and his vision started to go black around the edges.

Mischief squeezed his hand, and moved his other to wrap around the back of Rabble’s neck, grounding him, “Hey, easy it’s okay. Breathe with me.” Mischief’s large callused hand felt so real, and his rough, deep voice soothed the tight ache in his chest. 

After Rabble had his breathing back under control, Mischief pressed their foreheads together. “We’ll go get Loudmouth.”

Rabble took a shaky, relieved breath, “And try and warn the others?”

“And try and warn the others.”

Rabble knew they would need to be careful, but he felt better now, knowing they were going to get Loudmouth out. That they would be whole.


End file.
